mask
by thir13enth
Summary: They often ask who is the strongest in Fairy Tail between of the two of us, but I know that by the way that you look at me with those empty desperate charcoal eyes, you would easily submit to a lustful nibble to the ear and a sensual bite on the neck. Laxus x Mystogan.


**I was sorta starting to miss Mystogan, so I rewatched a couple of scenes with him in it and the one scene where Laxus hints that Mystogan is "another Jellal" really stuck with me. Their canon interaction was so small but I feel like I really missed out on the opportunity to explore their relationship.**

 **So here's a crack pairing: Laxogan—which I'm pretty sure doesn't exist.**

 **Drabble away.**

* * *

I know why you leave me with open eyes and a conscious mind.

You enter through the double doors without touching the handles and you walk in quietly, with only the sound of the clang of your wooden staves behind your back and the rustle of your worn bandages echoing in this grand guild hall that you've silenced under your sleep.

As you make your way closer, you tickle me with caresses from your magic, tease me with your mere presence.

You know that you chill the air with your sigh and let your cold mist kiss the skin on the back of my neck, gracing me with nervous goosebumps that make me question why I don't just reach for your arm and pull you closer to me.

You know that you smell like a hard battle and bloodshed. You let the remnants of your success and traces of your failure linger between the fabric of your clothing. You ensure that my sharp dragon nose can make your hard work out.

You know that your discrete footsteps make me listen for you even more, force me to turn down the music on my headphones and focus on just you. You don't like distractions and you don't want me to be thinking about anything else when I'm thinking of you.

Tearing down a paper from the mission board, you take the parchment into your calloused hands, fold in with one flick of your wrist, and tuck into your cloak. But this is just a cover; I know that you only dare show yourself at the guild because you want to show me that you're still alive, still available, and still asking.

You don't even read the text or glance at the monetary reward on the flyer—you only look for my face to read, hoping to get the reward of glancing at me.

They often ask who is the strongest in Fairy Tail between of the two of us, but I know that by the way that you look at me with those empty desperate charcoal eyes, you would easily submit to a lustful nibble to the ear and a sensual bite on the neck.

Your loneliness beckons me, and when you turn around to head back out the doors, the sway of your cloak and the stalling hesitation behind your footstep tells me that you're waiting.

I approach you, faster than lightening, easily passing in front of you and standing in your way.

I love how your calm composure and your peaceful façade break when I stand inches away from you, my eyes staring straight into the black core of your very being, right where you question what you're doing in a world that isn't your own.

It reminds me of the way I imagine your breath hitches in the night, when you're dressed in only the moonlight and the sweaty bedsheets.

When you see me before you, you pull down the heavy scarves around your face, return a knowing smirk to me as you reveal yourself to me for yet another time.

I relish the curl of your thin lips and the sharp cut of your jawline. I spin my eyes in circles tracing the scarlet markings around your eye, and I lick my lips seeing your tired and jaded eyes. Your high cheekbones and soft contours are a treat, and the way that your navy blue hair makes shadows over your face tests my resilience from wrestling the long scraggly hair out of your face and pulling your mouth close.

Don't you ever show that face to anyone but me.

* * *

 **So…let me know whatcha think! It's crack so feel free to be honest, although admittedly, I might find myself writing this coupling again.**

 **In the meantime, I'm replaying this sound byte where Mystogan says "Skyscraper" (or "Matenrou") and because I think it sounds sexy as hell. What's even better that it's also Jellal's voice.**

 **thir13enth**


End file.
